


sweet on you

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, cuties being cute, think like comic book era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's a big softie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet on you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill:
> 
> Anonymous said: so i saw you taking prompts earlier and if your still taking them i had a spander one -so we all know that deep down spike is a romantic so i was just wondering if you could write something where spike makes a big deal out of asking xander out on a date all proper like, with flowers and chocolates or comics in xanders case .

"Is this an original issue of The Amazing Spider-Man #74?" Xanders asks, staring at the covered copy with wide eyes. 

"Might be." 

"Oh, my god, Spike." Xander says, then looks up, gaze narrowing.  "Wait, who did you kill?"

"Reformed.  Soul, remember?" Stiles rolls his eyes. 

"That wouldn’t stop you," Xander shakes his head.  "Not if you thought it was necessary." 

"I didn’t kill anyone." 

"Was it Wood?" Xander asks. 

"Xander, seriously? It’s a gift.  Accept it." 

"But what’s it for?" 

Spike pinches the bridge of his nose.  ”Flip it over, you absolute moron.” 

Xander turns it over slowly, like it might explode, and his mouth falls subtly open.  ”Oh.” 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah?" 

Spikes sighs.  ”Yes.” 

"Okay." 

"Wait, seriously? You want to—?" 

"Spike, buddy, we’ve been dancing around this elephant for years." 

Spikes smiles.  ”True enough.  Shall we?” 

"Lead the way, Fanged Wonder." 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr! doesitlooklikeiwantedtoknowthat.tumblr.com


End file.
